Broken Heater
by Trigzl
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be this cold in October. Cooler weather was to expected, but this wasn't fall temperatures; it felt like winter. All Yukimi wanted to do was just relax inside his nice warm apartment... Instead, the heater breaks, unwanted people keep coming to his house, and he ends up in a snowball fight. Rated T for language. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**There's not enough stories with Yukimi and Yoite - Or enough Nabari fics in general; so I wanted to contribute some more. **

**Summary:** It wasn't supposed to be this cold in October. Cooler weather was to expected, but this wasn't fall temperatures; it felt like winter. All Yukimi wanted to do was just relax inside his nice warm apartment... Instead, the heater breaks, unwanted people keep coming to his house, and he ends up in a snowball fight. Rated T for language. Complete.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari no Ou. That right belongs to Yuhki Kamatani.**

* * *

><p>"Damn, it's cold," Yukimi grumbled to himself as he hurried to his apartment, warming his hands inside his pockets. He was looking forward to making a nice cup of lemon cider for him and Yoite then sitting back with the warm heat on and watching TV on the couch with a blanket draped over his legs. The thought made him smile as he pushed open the door, however, something was wrong.<p>

"The heater is broken," Yoite looked up as he came in the door. A large fluffy blanket was wrapped tightly around the thin boy who sat curled up in front of the couch.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Yukimi growled, running to the thermostat and hoping to prove Yoite wrong, "Damn it!" The thing was set to heat, yet no heat came from the vents. The room was still freezing even though Yoite had already turned the heat abnormally high.

Yukimi trudged into the kitchen and turned on the stove and oven with stiff fingers. He rubbed his hands together and held them to the slowly warming oven. "Yoite, come in here to warm up."

The lanky boy made his way into the kitchen and sat back down on the floor, bundled up in his blanket.

"I'm gonna get some more blankets," Yukimi told him, going to collect all the throws and quilts that he could find. He returned with a pile of blankets and laid a few on the floor before sitting down and wrapping himself up in their warmth, "This really wasn't how I wanted to spend my evening."

Yoite stared at the wavering flames of the gas stove. The blue fire flickered in the dim light, castin warm shadows around the room. "Lemon cider."

Yukimi blinked, "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." He made no move to get up. After a moment, he shifted and got to his feet, "I'm suddenly jealous of hibernating bears." He started making two cups of cider.

Once it was ready, he settled back down on the floor and handed a cup to Yoite, "Think we'll survive the night?" Yukimi joked, taking a tentative sip of cider.

"It's really cold."

"Thanks for pointing that out," Yukimi muttered, holding the steaming cup in between his hands.

Yoite wrapped his arms tighter around himself, "My fingers are going to fall off."

"It's not THAT cold."

Yoite lay his head against his knees, "Is this what it feels like to die?"

Yukimi snorted, "Hell, you think I know?"

"I think it is."

"Damn. Enough with the morbid talk. You're alive now, aren't you?"

"..."

"Look, I can't keep these running all night," Yukimi pulled his blanket around him and stood up, shutting off the stove and oven, "We'd better get to sleep. I'll get the heater fixed in the morning."

"Yukimi?"

"What?" Yukimi rinsed out the empty cups.

Yoite fell to his side, tugging more blankets around him, "... Goodnight."

Yukimi sighed, going to turn off the light in the other room. He came back and lay on the floor, pulling blankets over him, "Goodnight, Yoite."

* * *

><p><strong>Please favorite or review!<strong>

**Go check out my other stories if you're interested. (I've written some other Nabari fics)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't watched/read Nabari in a while, unfortunately; so forgive me if people are out of character. I'm going off memory here. :)**

* * *

><p>Yukimi was cold when he woke up. He lay there for a second, remembering why he was on the kitchen floor instead of his bed. Yoite had tugged all the blankets onto him, leaving only a sliver of a quilt left for Yukimi to use. The latter wretched the quilt from the boy and threw it around himself, getting to his feet. Yukimi turned on the gas stove, rubbing his hands over it for a moment.<p>

After two calls to the landlord, Yukimi still wasn't able to get ahold of him. With rising anger, he found a phone-book under a pile of old papers and called someone to come fix the heater.

He finally got in touch with the landlord after the maintenance people showed up. He sent them down to fix the heating unit, and shut the door. Yoite was still sleeping and Yukimi saw no reason to wake him. He sat at his computer with the quilt wrapped around his shoulders, typing up the rough draft of his next article.

The maintence men came back to check that the thermostat was working and to get their money. Yukimi thanked them and sent them on their way, hearing the system kick on and start spewing heated air from the vents. He made sure the stove was shut off and went back to work.

There was a knock on the door around noon. Yukimi opened it to find a brat standing outside with a scarf wrapped lazily around his neck and blue gloves on his hands; Miharu.

"Is Yoite here?"

Yukimi sighed and let the kid in, shutting out the cold. Yoite had woken up a few hours ago and was sitting in front of the couch.

"Hey, Miharu," he looked up as the boy came into the room.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go to the park. It's not too cold if you wear a jacket," Miharu loosened the scarf around his neck.

Yoite pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them, "I don't wanna go outside."

"We had a bad experience with the cold last night," Yukimi spun around in his chair, "The heater broke it wasn't fixed until late this morning."

"Oh. Then we'll just stay here," Miharu settled down on the floor next to Yoite.

"Yes you can stay in my house, thanks for asking," Yukimi spun back to his computer and continued typing.

After half an hour of silence, Yukimi slowly turned around, "Frankly, I don't care if you come over here, brat. But I do have a problem with you bringing a second air of death and despair into my house. This atmosphere is depressing me. You two are like vacuums that suck the life outta everything."

Yoite glared at him.

"You know its true, Yoite. Now, find something to do or go somewhere else."

Miharu rose to his feet, tugging Yoite up beside him. They disappeared into the kitchen and a commotion of pots and pans rattled through the air.

Yukimi left them alone while Miharu started cooking something on the stove. It smelled good, and Yukimi's rumbling stomach reminded him that he skipped lunch. He wandered in once he got to a stopping point in his article. The two were sitting at the table eating in a comfortable silence. Yukimi grabbed a plate of food and leaned against the counter while he ate, "This is really good, Rokujo."

"Thanks."

Just then there was a knock at the door, "Who the hell could that be?"

"Is Miharu here?" Raimei demanded. Her face was flushed as she gasped for air.

Yukimi glared at the blonde-haired girl standing at his doorstep, "Why are you out of breath?"

"Because I ran here, dummy. Now is he here or not?"

"Yeah, but-"

Raimei charged in the door, "Miharu!"

"What?"

"What do you mean, what!? Tobari-sensei was looking for you and you wouldn't answer your phone! Kouichi and I have been trying to find you all day!"

Yukimi stepped into the kitchen as Raimei whipped out her cellphone and dialed a number. "I found Miharu. He's with Yoite at that spiky-haired Kairoshou guy's apartment."

"Who're you calling spiky-haired guy?"

"Yes, Kouichi. Okay, bye," Raimei whirled on Miharu, "I get that you don't care, but we do, okay? You went missing and we couldn't find you!"

"Sorry."

"But you're not sorry!" She pulled at her hair, "Ugh!" She stomped into the other room.

Yukimi looked at the two boys then followed Raimei into the living room.

"It's so annoying! He doesn't care about anything!" She said in a lower tone so only Yukimi could hear.

"He cares about Yoite," Yukimi glanced at them.

"I know," she sighed, sliding down the wall to the floor, "He cares about little birds and bugs and plants but..."

"Stop stressing so much. He's worried too, he just expresses it differently."

"How do you know that?"

Yukimi scoffed, "Because he's always here. I can't get rid of him." They sat for a moment, then Yukimi asked, "Why do you care so much?"

"What?"

"About him," he jerked his thumb back at Miharu, "Why do you care so much about him?"

Raimei blushed, "Because he has the Shinrabansho. He's important to the Nabari world. I don't want him to use it for something stupid."

"Like for Yoite?"

Raimei laid her chin on her arms, her knees pulled up to her chest, "I don't know. I just... Don't want anything bad to happen."

Yukimi pushed himself off the wall and went back to his chair, "You can't stop the storm from coming."

Raimei buried her face in her knees.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe one more chapter?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to guest **vhs **for being the one of the first reviews and for providing the idea of this chapter! I really liked your suggestion and had a lot of fun writing it! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"It snowed last night," Yukimi peeked through the blinds, "What the hell is it doing; snowing in October. This is insane," he mumbled, letting the blinds fall closed, "It was really warm last week and now there's snow on the ground."<p>

He gathered up his stuff for work, talking to Yoite, "Well, I've got work to do, even though it's a winter wonderland outside," he muttered sarcastically. He tugged on his coat and wrapped a scarf tightly around his neck, "I'll be back later." Yukimi stepped outside and shut the door.

* * *

><p>"The weathers actually nice today," Yukimi announced as he returned home from a restaurant review. He turned to Yoite and Miharu siting against the couch, "Where did you come from?"<p>

"My house," Miharu said, picking at a loose thread on his shirt.

Yukimi ignored his sarcasm and went to set his stuff down, "Why don't we go out. It's fairly warm, despite the snow," he looked at them, "Plus, the two of you could use some sun."

Yoite glanced at Miharu, vaguely remembering that the boy wanted to go to the park yesterday, "Let's go to the park." He stood, surprising Yukimi.

"I didn't actually expect you to agree," Yukimi wandered into the kitchen, wanting a warm drink before he returned to the cold.

Miharu began pulling his gloves back on and made sure Yoite had his scarf.

"And hey," Yukimi said, peeking around the corner, "Text your friends where you're going so she doesn't freak out when you're not here."

"Okay," Miharu took out his phone as Yukimi disappeared around the corner again.

* * *

><p>"I didn't tell you to <em>invite<em> them," Yukimi muttered, glaring at the two new brats standing before him.

"He didn't," Raimei retorted, a blue pom hat pulled snugly over her ears.

"We came because we felt like it," Kouichi smiled, "Besides, it's a public place. So why don't we enjoy this nice day together?"

"That's sounds wonderful," a new voice interjected.

"Why did _you_ invite HIM!?" Raimei glared at Yukimi, pointing a finger at the approaching figure.

"No one invited me," Raiko said, "Gau and I were just walking by when I saw you."

"Having a nice date with you girlfriend?" Yukimi jeered.

Raiko gave him a mocking smile. He was bundled in a coat and gloves. Surprisingly, he didn't have Shirogamon with him.

Suddenly something buzzed through the air and whacked Raiko in the side of the head.

"Raiko!" Gau looked at him worried. Raiko wiped the slushy snow from his face and glared at the direction it came from.

"Oops," Miharu blinked.

"Think you can get away with that?" Raiko grinned, quickly scooping up a snowball of his own and hurling it at Miharu. It hit him in the arm as he turned to dodge.

Another snowball hit Raiko in the face. He laughed at the sudden chill.

"Don't throw snowballs at Miharu!" Raimei huffed.

"But he threw one at me first," Raiko pointed out.

Raimei yelled, "That doesn't-" a snowball collided with her head, leaving snowy chunks on her hat.

"Lighten up," Kouichi grinned, another snowball already in his hand.

"Kouichi!"

He chuckled, "Here." He handed her a snowball, "You throw one. It's supposed to be fun."

She gingerly took it from his hand, mentally choosing who to pelt with it.

Yukimi ended up as the target. "Oof" he exhaled, surprised as the ball of icy snow hit him in the stomach. "This, is why I hate brats," he bent down to ball up some snow and pelted Raimei in the arm.

Raiko and Miharu had nearly covered each other in snow. Each continuously throwing snowballs at one another. Kouichi mostly targeted Raimei, but began hitting Gau after he seemed to be left out.

"Ah, quit it!" Gau screeched, running away from the attacks, "It's so cold."

Kouichi ducked behind the small snow fort he had made, gathering more ammo from his supply.

It turned into an all out war after that. Raimei started to smile, enjoying the pained looks of her targets. Kouichi stored a surplus of ammo behind his fort, hiding from the attacks then launching his own.

Yukimi and Raiko had been exchanging throws, occasionally hitting Miharu when he wasn't expecting it.

"Take this, little brat," Yukimi grinned, flinging a large snowball at Miharu.

However, he threw it too hard and it veered off course. The ball of snow smashed into the side of Yoite's face, whipping his head to the side. Everyone stopped for a moment, trying to read his expression under the dark hair that covered his eyes. He held a hand to his cheek.

Yukimi froze, "Oh my god. I didn't mean to hit you, Yoite."

Miharu reached out a hand to his friend, but Yoite swatted him away. Everyone was watching, waiting for his reaction.

Yoite knelt to the ground, digging in the snow for moment and patting it together with his hands. He slowly stood back up, raising his head to glare at Yukimi.

Yukimi cocked an eyebrow, "Yoi-" a snowball slammed hard into his face, knocking him off his feet. He fell back into the snow, a dazed look on his face, "Damn that was a good throw."

Kouichi started back up the fight, rapidly hitting Raimei, Raiko, Gau, and Miharu in quick succession.

They continued the fight until it started getting dark. Raiko and Gau left first, waving goodbye to the group. "Gau and I are going to eat. I'll see you guys later. Bye Raimei."

"Bye, Raiko. See you, Gau," Raimei gave a small wave.

"We should go, too," Kouichi said to her.

She looked back at the remaining boys, "But what about Mi-"

"He'll be fine," Kouichi took her arm, "Why don't we go get a hot dinner somewhere."

A darker red surfaced on her already cold-flushed cheeks, "Okay."

"Bye, Miharu!" Kouichi called, waving his hand.

Raimei smiled, "See you, Miharu. And stay out of trouble!"

"Bye," he said, the word turning into a sneeze. Yoite and Yukimi awkwardly watched them saying their goodbyes. Yukimi did a small wave, feeling obliged to do something.

Raimei and Kouichi walked off, leaving the three of them behind.

Yukimi lightly whacked Miharu on the back of the head, "Why am I always babysitting you?"

Miharu shrugged, pulling his scarf over his red nose. Another sneeze erupted from him.

"And now you're sick!" Yukimi exclaimed, "Go home!"

Yoite sneezed abruptly, sniffling quietly.

"Not you too!" Yukimi growled, turning sharply on his heel and marching towards his apartment. A few feet away, he unexpectedly stopped walking, his face contorting in a suspense-building fashion. A loud sneeze exploded from him, followed shortly by another. He sighed, wiping the back of his hand across his nose, "This sucks."

* * *

><p><strong>There will be another chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**(In case you were notified about a new chapter, then realized it was gone, I apologize. I added the chapter, then realized I wasn't happy with it, so I re-wrote it.)**

** (Oh, and I went and re-watched the anime again... I forgot how freaking depressing this show is.)**

**Anyway, last chapter, sorry its so short.**

* * *

><p>Yukimi sat on the couch, a thick blanket pulled tight around him. He sneezed, reaching beside him for a tissue. Yoite sat on the other side of the couch, the single box of tissues resting between them. He was buried in a blanket, wiping his runny nose.<p>

"This sucks," Yukimi mumbled, leaning his aching head against the back of the couch. He wadded up the used tissue, tossing it onto the floor where it joined the others littered across the room.

"You shouldn't have forced us out into the snow, then," Yoite muttered into his knees. He was curled up with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

"I didn't force anybody! And besides, I didn't expect all those other people to come and it turn into a snowball fight."

"But it was nice."

Yukimi glanced over at him, a faint look of surprise on his face.

Suddenly the phone rang. Yukimi groaned, "It's probably not important."

It continued to ring.

"But it could be," Yoite pointed out.

The next chorus of rings rung out.

"Fine," Yukimi jumped up to answer it, breathing through his stopped up nose, "Hello?"

"So you got sick too."

"Yes I did, you damn brat," Yukimi grumbled, turning to Yoite, "Told you it wasn't important." He put the phone back to his ear, "So what didja want?"

"I was just checking on Yoite," Miharu's hoarse voice traveled across the line.

"Well he's alive. Just sick with a cold like I am. I can't stop sneezing-" as if on cue a loud sneeze erupted from him, "-and I have a killer headache," he wiped his sleeve across his nose, "So thanks for asking."

"Try taking some medicine. I'll see you later."

Yukimi scowled, "Bye." He hung up the phone. He stood there for a moment, thinking about something. Yukimi broke out of his thoughts and went to make some lemon cider. He handed a cup to Yoite and set his on the desk while he rummaged through a pile of DVD's, "I'm not going to get any work done, so we might as well entertain ourselves with a movie. This good?" he held up some action movie.

"Yeah."

Yukimi put the movie in, grabbed his cider, and rejoined Yoite on the couch.

Shortly after the title screen, Yoite fell asleep, slumping into the armrest. His feet pressed into Yukimi's thigh, kicking the tissue box onto the floor in the process.

Yukimi turned down the volume, wearily watching the flashing scenes of some hero trying to save the world. He dozed off halfway through, letting the remote slip from his grasp and fall lightly to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
